darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Beelzebub
Beelzebub, also known as the Devil and Lucifer, is the big boss of Hell, though that presumably eternally steady job still has him concerned about making his resume look good. Not that he'd lose any sleep over being average, but doing better is simply gratifying. Beelzebub has two methods to earn the right to add a mortal to his resume. The first is the death of a mortal of poor morals. The other is a contract in exchange for a soul. A contract with Beelzebub, if it's been achieved honestly, cannot be undone. Luckily for mortals, Beelzebub is too much of a jerk to go at things the legal way and readily resorts to underhanded tactics to get what he wants. This still puts him out of the grasp of anyone who can't use magic or has the right connections, but those in the possession of either are able to retrieve what does not justly belong to him. He is voiced by Marty Ingels. Character Background Beelzebub has been doing his job for a very long time and is constantly looking to improve his station. He's in charge of ushering bad people into the fires of Hell in whichever way he sees fit. He's rude about it, but more than he would be if not every other corrupt soul tried to escape their final destination. The existence of various assistants notwithstanding, Beelzebub personally makes sure none get away. Principally, Beelzebub only has a right to the souls of bad people, but he may make deals with other mortals in which he grants benefits in exchange for souls. The mortal contractee automatically offers their own soul, but if another's soul is desired, that person has to be voluntarily part of the contract. Of course, there's voluntarily and there's "voluntarily" and Beelzebub is not above dirty tricks to get past the prerequisites of a contract, even if that makes the contract invalid. After all, once he has a soul, magic or powers with similar results are necessary to get it back. While he and Saint Peter are competitors, they serve the same role in the larger scheme of things, which is probably why they manage to get along and to agree to irresponsible decision-making processes like flipping a coin. Personality Beelzebub has light workaholic tendencies. He's proactive and personally ensures the efficiency of his organization, all the while trying to think of ways to do and to look better. This also happens to be the one downside of having him at the top of the Hell hierarchy. While a diligent manager, Beelzebub also seeks out challenges, if need be where he has no business trying to claim souls. He has a special interest in heroes because they tend to cut in his business. He could do this legally, but rarely wishes to commit to the required process and rather cheats on the presumption the mortals he's dealing with do not have the means to get back at him. In this regard, he is shortsighted and overconfident. Beelzebub has a small quirk of interrupting himself with sudden thoughts of the bigger context his recent remarks fit in. Appearance Beelzebub is a red goat-like creature with large ears and a pointy tail. He's tall and bald, but has thick eyebrows, a thin mustache, and a goatee. He wears a yellow tunic with a black coat-cape over it. He's always in the possession of his trident. Fiction Cartoon Beelzebub is surprised to find Darkwing Duck in Hell but is elated all the same because the crimefighter will look great on his resume. Darkwing doesn't feel much for staying, so while Beelzebub is preoccupied keeping the other souls in line, he takes the elevator up to Heaven. He barely gets time there to understand he's actually dead when Beelzebub comes up after him. He and Saint Peter argue where Darkwing belongs and, unable to come to an agreement, Beelzebub proposes they flip a coin for "the dead guy". Upon hearing these words, Darkwing grabs the coin and demands to know who's dead. He's finally told it's him. Darkwing rejects that claim and heads back to Earth with the elevator, leaving the both of them behind. Then it turns out to be all a dream. Or maybe not; when he opens the oven to bake a cake, Beelzebub is inside. Obviously, Drake quickly closes it. Beelzebub has a role in a television show as two employees of the accounting department at Dizzy Studios. They wish to have a chat with E. Thaddeus Rockwell about his expenses. On a slow day, Beelzebub checks if there's just anything happening on Earth that would make for an interesting hunt for a soul. He comes across a scene at the Eldritch Academy of Enchantment, where Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn are to support Morgana Macawber during her presentation. Beelzebub smells an opportunity to reel in Darkwing's soul and goes to work. He disguises himself as the chief custodian of the academy and uses Yorick to earn Gosalyn's trust. He takes her to the Library of Forbidden Spells and lies that the dangerous books have been moved to the basement a while back. As soon as Gosalyn breaks the topic of her wonky start at learning magic because she doesn't like the math part, Beelzebub tells her that's teacher nonsense and that magic can be accomplished with just the right gestures and words. He gives her Magic Made Easy and has her summon an imp as familiar. Gosalyn is elated and Beelzebub tells her to hold onto the book on condition she keeps it a secret, as she'd need a library card otherwise. Gosalyn buys it hook, line, and sinker and goes to show off her new powers, which ends in Specter McHex asking her to do a presentation too. Gosalyn swiftly returns to Beelzebub to get something for her presentation and he gives her a new spell, which unknown to her will open a gate to Hell. Gosalyn leaves to practice her presentation in the hallway, where Morgana sees her and recognizes the book. Beelzebub abducts her before she can spoil his scheme. As per the plan, Gosalyn opens a gate to hell during her presentation and Beelzebub steps out along with a few minions. He makes short work of the teachers and students of the academy, but Darkwing does a number on his minions. Done with playing, Beelzebub shows him Morgana bound in Hell and offers an exchange of souls. Darkwing accepts despite Morgana's protests. Gosalyn sics her imp on Beelzebub, but he defeats it easily and finally makes clear he was the source of her power all along and returns to Hell to deal with Darkwing. The crimefighter challenges him to do his worst, and he does so: Darkwing's fate is to watch Pelican's Island for eternity with demon versions of Herb and Binkie. Meanwhile, because Beelzebub has been dishonest, the contract is invalid and the mortals have a right to reclaim Darkwing's soul. They work together to open a new gate and Morgana and Gosalyn descend disguised as journalists of The Brimstone Examiner. They convince Beelzebub they mean to write an article on him and his latest catch, which they want to start with a photo of him and Darkwing. The flash temporarily blinds him and his minions, giving the women the time to free Darkwing. Beelzebub tries to fry them before they escape, but they send a Gulerian Taronga after him to keep him at bay. They get out of Hell safely. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:1992 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Villains Category:Entities